


are you homiephobic?

by orphan_account



Series: Twice High School AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, crack!fic, this is their group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 1 of my high school au, this is mostly just their group chat so expect a lot of meme-y talk and the occasional swear or mature reference.apologies for any typos, i promise i did proofread it





	are you homiephobic?

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of my high school au, this is mostly just their group chat so expect a lot of meme-y talk and the occasional swear or mature reference.
> 
> apologies for any typos, i promise i did proofread it

**dahyun** added **nayeon**, **jeongyeon**, **momo**, **sana**, **jihyo**, **mina**, **chaeyoung** and **tzuyu** to **bts gang**.  
  
(7:21am) dahyun: howdy  
  
(7:21am) jeongyeon: absolutely Not  
  
(7:21am) mina: ????  
  
(7:21am) tzuyu: bts? i’m more of a gg kinda girl  
  
(7:22am) chaeyoung: girl this zone is Not safe for men. good day  
  
**chaeyoung** has left the chat.  
  
(7:23am) dahyun: ok dramatic  
  
**dahyun** changed the group’s name to **(B)ack (T)o (S)chool Gang**.  
  
**dahyun** added **chaeyoung** to **(B)ack (T)o (S)chool Gang**.  
  
(7:24am) chaeyoung: oH  
  
(7:24am) chaeyoung: feel like i should apologize  
  
(7:24am) chaeyoung: i ain’t about to tho  
  
(7:25am) jeongyeon: and i think that’s valid  
  
(7:26am) dahyun: are you DONE  
  
(7:27am) mina: good morning :D  
  
(7:27am) dahyun: see, this is what i’m talking about  
  
(7:27am) dahyun: good morning  
  
(7:28am) jeongyeon: so school huh  
  
(7:29am) tzuyu: what do you have for first period?  
  
(7:29am) jeongyeon: english lit  
  
(7:29am) jeongyeon: with nayeon  
  
(7:30am) chaeyoung: tragic  
  
(7:30am) mina: where even is she  
  
(7:31am) chaeyoung: asleep lmao Bet  
  
(7:32am) jeongyeon: i see you acting like this. i wonder, did you forget all your girlfriends are gonna be in the same classroom as you for first period?  
  
(7:32am) chaeyoung: SHUT  
  
(7:33am) sana: minus mina  
  
(7:33am) chaeyoung: good morning i said SHUT  
  
(7:33am) mina: Huh  
  
(7:34am) mina: i’m just here like ok  
  
(7:35am) nayeon: i’m how neither tzuyu nor dahyun said Shit  
  
(7:35am) nayeon: like i know y’all reading this  
  
(7:35am) dahyun: will not be dignifying that with an answer  
  
(7:36am) tzuyu: Next  
  
(7:37am) jeongyeon: where were u  
  
(7:39am) sana: jihyo picked us up  
  
(7:41am) tzuyu: both of u?  
  
(7:41am) nayeon: next question  
  
(7:41am) mina: so she’s just reading this rn?  
  
(7:42am) nayeon: pls she’s driving  
  
(7:43am) sana: we’re picking up momo  
  
(7:43am) sana: meet at 8?  
  
(7:44am) chaeyoung: yeah  
  
(7:44am) tzuyu: yes  
  
(7:44am) jeongyeon: sure  
  
(7:44am) dahyun: yes  
  
(7:46am) mina: we’ll be there  
  
(7:47am) sana: Good

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  


**nayeon** added **momo**, **jeongyeon**, **sana** and **jihyo** to **chaeyoung gay**.  
  
(11:21am) nayeon: discuSS  
  
(11:22am) jeongyeon: don’t you have class  
  
(11:22am) momo: class is that boring huh  
  
(11:22am) nayeon: it’s the first day, leave me alone  
  
(11:23am) nayeon: anyway how serious were we about that chaeyoung thing  
  
(11:23am) sana: you mean the fact she’s gay?  
  
(11:23am) momo: aren’t we ALL gay  
  
(11:23am) jihyo: i’m not  
  
(11:23am) nayeon: i’m not  
  
(11:24am) jeongyeon: Silence  
  
(11:24am) sana: well i am  
  
(11:24am) jeongyeon: yeah i kinda am too  
  
(11:25am) momo: THANKS  
  
(11:25am) nayeon: as i was Saying  
  
(11:26am) jeongyeon: i mean  
  
(11:26am) jeongyeon: i’m sure she’s as serious as you are about [REDACTED] and [REDACTED]  
  
(11:27am) jihyo: oh [REDACTED].......  
  
(11:28am) momo: what’s a redacted lol  
  
(11:28am) sana: you kinda lost me as well  
  
(11:29am) nayeon: well would you Look at the Time  
  
(11:30am) nayeon: see u at lunch xx  
  
(11:31am) jihyo: exactly  
  
(11:32am) jeongyeon: this chaeyoung-like behavior  
  
(11:32am) momo: i wonder what’s for lunch

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**nayeon** added **jeongyeon** and **jihyo** to **GIRL IF Y’ALL DON’T BEHAVE**.  
  
(11:30am) nayeon: .  
  
(11:32am) jihyo: you kinda set yourself up for that one  
  
(11:32am) jihyo: not our fault  
  
(11:34am) jeongyeon: LMAOOOO  
  
**nayeon** has left the chat.

  
  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**nayeon** changed the group’s name to **nayeon best girl**.  
  
(4:52pm) nayeon: hey guys :)  
  
(4:53pm) jeongyeon: clear the searches  
  
(4:53pm) chaeyoung: nayeon annoying  
  
(4:53pm) tzuyu: nayeon loud  
  
(4:53pm) dahyun: nayeon obnoxious  
  
(4:54pm) jihyo: nayeon ok girl at best  
  
(4:54pm) nayeon: ??? thanks ig  
  
(4:54pm) mina: nayeon smelly  
  
(4:55pm) chaeyoung: nayeon big feet  
  
(4:55pm) nayeon: you’ve had your turn ma’am  
  
(4:55pm) nayeon: anyway. y’all done?  
  
(4:56pm) jeongyeon: nayeon farthead

(4:56pm) nayeon: so No  
  
(4:56pm) nayeon: kinda weak but ok  
  
(4:56pm) dahyun: NAYEON WEAK  
  
(4:56pm) nayeon: huh  
  
(4:57pm) sana: nayeon pretty  
  
(4:57pm) momo: nayeon soft  
  
(4:57pm) nayeon: took you two long enough  
  
(4:57pm) sana: we’re the only ones on your side, is this how you wanna play it?  
  
(4:58pm) nayeon: no ma’am  
  
(4:58pm) momo: :3  
  
(4:58pm) jihyo: [demi voice] here we go again  
  
(4:58pm) dahyun: get a room  
  
(4:58pm) mina: gay  
  
(4:59pm) nayeon: miNA  
  
(4:59pm) mina: did i lie? did i fucking lie?  
  
(4:59pm) dahyun: let he who is without homosexuality cast the first stone  
  
(4:59pm) chaeyoung: *she  
  
(5:00pm) nayeon: valid  
  
(5:00pm) jeongyeon: valid  
  
(5:00pm) tzuyu: HOMIEsexuality  
  
(5:00pm) momo: also valid  
  
(5:01pm) chaeyoung: no objections here  
  
(5:02pm) nayeon: could i maybe speak  
  
(5:02pm) chaeyoung: no  
  
(5:02pm) dahyun: nope  
  
(5:02pm) tzuyu: eh  
  
(5:03pm) momo: i’m listening nayeon  
  
(5:03pm) sana: i may or may not be about to fight someone  
  
(5:03pm) dahyun: shocking  
  
(5:03pm) chaeyoung: come at me  
  
(5:03pm) sana: y’all forget that without tzuyu to protect you, you’re just a couple of midgets  
  
(5:04pm) chaeyoung: .........  
  
(5:04pm) chaeyoung: point made  
  
(5:04pm) dahyun: go on nayeon  
  
(5:04pm) nayeon: well that was kinda ***  
  
(5:05pm) sana: no asterisks ma’am, i ain’t tryna use my 2 brain cells  
  
(5:05pm) nayeon: ahem  
  
(5:05pm) nayeon: so how would you all like to try out for cheerleading?  
  
(5:05pm) nayeon: :)  
  
(5:05pm) jihyo: ^^^^  
  
(5:05pm) mina: didn’t jihyo like Just make captain?  
  
(5:06pm) tzuyu: true, why are you asking us instead of her?  
  
(5:06pm) jihyo: not saying nayeon lost a bet but nayeon lost a bet  
  
(5:06pm) jeongyeon: KDJSJJDJKD  
  
(5:06pm) dahyun: DESERVE  
  
(5:07pm) nayeon: feel free to keep acting like this just as long as you show up for try-outs this friday  
  
(5:07pm) nayeon: idc idc  
  
(5:08pm) sana: i’ll go  
  
(5:08pm) sana: and so will dahyun  
  
(5:08pm) dahyun: BUT  
  
(5:08pm) sana: And So Will Dahyun  
  
(5:09pm) dahyun: dahyun will be there  
  
(5:09pm) chaeyoung: okay yoda  
  
(5:09pm) chaeyoung: and if she’s going then i guess i’ll go too  
  
(5:09pm) tzuyu: me 2  
  
(5:10pm) momo: me 3  
  
(5:10pm) mina: i used to cheerlead back in japan so yeah, count me in as well  
  
(5:10pm) jeongyeon: i literally hate those outfits  
  
(5:10pm) jeongyeon: like fr it messes with my gender image thing i got going on  
  
(5:10pm) nayeon: your Gender Image Thing  
  
(5:10pm) chaeyoung: yeah we exist  
  
(5:10pm) jihyo: so?  
  
(5:11pm) jeongyeon: ....... since everyone is going

(5:11pm) jeongyeon: ok  
  
(5:11pm) jihyo: lit rally a miracle  
  
(5:11pm) jihyo: nayeon you are hereby freed from your punishment  
  
(5:12pm) nayeon: I’M FREE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE  
  
(5:12pm) tzuyu: it literally baffles me that all of us associate with you

**Author's Note:**

> nayeon gay, chaeyoung gay.  
leave me messages? https://curiouscat.me/michaengs


End file.
